


night-long catnap

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Rain at midnight, and warm cuddles, and nowhere to be.





	night-long catnap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [waking up in the middle of the night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528581) by lettersfromadreamgirl. 

A crackle of thunder: Marinette peeled one eye open in case it was important, lifting her head, but the patter of raindrops on her skylight continued without pause, the sky lit one heartbeat cloudy gray before falling midnight-dark again, and her blankets were heavy enough over her it seemed more than it was worth to move them.

Never mind then.

A forlorn little mew, and her partner shifted beneath her, contented somnolence flowing out of his limbs and wary tension in like tides, his eyes (she saw, watching blearily) drifting open and closed and open again. Couldn't have that, Marinette decided, her train of thought speeding like pouring honey, and moved to put her face square in his line of sight, to blink at him long, slow, and trusting.

Chill air sneaked under the blankets and up her bare shoulder, making her squeak and grimace. Adrien relaxed into soft amusement, not awake enough to smirk at her properly, and tugged her back down into his steady embrace. "Hours," he murmured.

Just storm meant no danger meant she could tuck her head back under his chin and feel his pulse, the gentle drumbeat of _safe strong warm loved_. Marinette glanced around anyway, finding Tikki and Plagg curled together decimeters away, Tikki trembling, and scooped up both kwamis with one wobbly hand to drop them on Adrien's shoulder before pulling the blankets closer, the better to keep them all comfortably warm.

Plagg let the blanket phase partway through him, letting out a snore just this side of convincing. Tikki hummed a phrase or two of a melody Adrien would want to write down later and weave harmonies for, maybe with percussion to sound like rolling thunder and the rhythm of rain. Adrien started to purr.

Marinette closed her eyes. "Sleep," she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
